The present invention relates to a user interface for receiving time entries in a timesheet.
Financial software is often used to receive and aggregate timesheet entries associated with user activities. For example, employees may enter the hours they work into a timesheet, and this information may be used to generate paychecks for the employees. Similarly, users may enter the time that they work on different jobs or projects, and this information may be used to bill clients.
However, it is often cumbersome for users of existing financial software to enter this timesheet information. In particular, many existing user interfaces for receiving time entries are based on tables or tabular structures, which include editable boxes that can be modified to indicate timesheet information. However, these tables often do not provide context information in an intuitive manner. Consequently, it can be difficult for users to enter their timesheet information accurately and efficiently, which can degrade the user experience when using such financial software.